Forum:Necros Fall Update
Its Fall time, and you know what that means? It means Americans can't spell Autumn. Weird, right? That aside, this means, important Necros update! There's plenty of news to keep you vaguely occupied and possibly bemused. There's quite a bit, so I'm breaking it down. Bulletins? Stolen? NEVER! Some of you may have noticed, we now have a Necros Bulletin. Feel free to put this on your user page. The Bulletin is divided into two parts. Necros News, is where I'll plant important news to the Necros project. The second part concerns you, the lovely contributors who make Necros what it is. If you have a edit you think concerns other users, or wish to make a collaborative work in the Necrosiverse, post these up in the second Bulletin board. SPARTANS never die, they just get reorganized 700px|centre Some of you might have noticed, I uploaded a new version of this yesterday. There's some shiny changes, which might make you ecstatic, or just curse my name. I'll go through the updates blow by blow. First off, the unit has been moved from Marines to Joint Service, meaning you can shove more Navy and Army personnel on in there! Now, the Command Section has some changes to it. CO and XO remain the same, by the NCO ranks have been changed about. We now have Senior Enlisted Advisor, held by Sergeant Major/Command Sergeant Major/Master Chief Petty Officer (Marine/Army/Navy). Their job is head liaison between the enlisted and the officers. Below him is the Operations Chief (Gunnery Sergeant/Sergeant First Class for Marine/Army respectively) and is in charge of maintaining and coordinating logistics, organising CASEVACs and training. On top of that, the command section now has an attached ONI Spook from Section 1 (ranked Lieutenant). This spook will probably come under a codename and is responsible for gathering intelligence, analysing this intelligence and operational planning. The Security Team has been scrapped in favour of the Asymmetric Action Unit (GASP!). Basically its a SPARTAN/SOCOM commander (1st Lieutenant Rank and five SPARTANS, the Team Leader (Staff Sergeant), Assistant Team Leader (Corporal) and 3 privates, of any speciality you feel like. Their role is to test new equipment, tactics, enemy capabilities, etc, but they often action as the Company CO's executioners, filling in whatever they need doing, where ever. Each Squadron's commander section has a ONI S-1 specialist (Lieutenant Junior Grade) to fill the same job as the company spook. Also, Wolf operators and now Fenrir operators. More news on that later. Arsenal Updates? WHERE? There's some updates to the UNSC's arsenal, for blowing shit up and the such. *The M2A LAR and M73D Carbine are now gone. There's one unified Carbine, the M2A Carbine, with 60 round bullpup magazines. *Scorpion family is now expanded. The Komodo, Monitor and Goanna are now part of the Scorpion family and share the same body and systems, just differing turrets *Petrels no longer carry different pods for cargo, just one massive cargo bay for vehicles and infantry. *The Knife lighter fighter is officially gone. The Sabre Light Fighter is now in! Enjoy! RPs never die, users just forget to post In case you were wondering, RP:Operation HELLFIRE is alive and well. I've made a super duper post, I'm waiting on the rest of you. Angry face, and such. Talk Now, any questions you might have, or desire to talk amongst yourselves, will most likely be ignored, but I'll try my best to pry myself away from Reach to help. Maybe. :Couldn't you at least get it fixed? :| - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:25, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Ajax, just a few things. Why'd you keep the penny packets of Wolves/Fenrir suits? There's a quite a few compelling reasons to mass them in platoon- to company-size formations. Second, just a nitpick. Most US users are probably more familiar with S-2 being the intel shop and S-1 being personnel, although I can see you're using the UK system, which does differ in its staff designators. By the way, how to we handle this canonically? Right now, I've got my units being subjected to at least two "re-orgie" periods (cue the complaints from the grunts and the writers), and I'd just as soon not change it (it makes for some great rants from the recon guys). BTW, first part of my HELLFIRE post in up. Expect to see some dirtside action soon.'FightWithHonor Contact me ' 07:48, October 15, 2010 (UTC)